The present invention relates to an uncoupled belt pulley having a hub ring and a flyring, the hub ring and flyring being concentrically arrayed across a radial gap. A first spring body is disposed in the gap formed by the interposed space and a belt pulley is connected to the hub ring in a rotationally elastic manner via a second spring body.
Belt pulleys of this kind, which are composed of a coupling mechanism and a torsional vibration damper, are generally known. Typically, the second spring body and the belt pulley are substantially arranged in one radial plane, and the second spring body is encircled around its external circumference by the belt pulley. A disadvantage of such a configuration is that because of structural space constraints, only comparatively small dimensions in the radial direction are available for the second spring body, due to its radial arrangement within the belt pulley, and thus the second spring body has only a comparatively low torsional elasticity and is exposed during its operation to undesirably high shear stresses that reduce its service life.